


All of me

by Ohcestlavie



Series: Music [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-War, Self-Esteem Issues, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohcestlavie/pseuds/Ohcestlavie
Summary: Just a short songfic. Enjoy!





	

**How many times do I have to tell you: even when you're crying, you're beautiful too.**

  
I found you sitting at the edge of the Astronomy tower with your legs pulled up to your chest, your body slightly shaking. You don't notice my presence, being too lost in your thoughts, so I have a brief moment to adore this sight. The rising sun had just appeared on the indigo sky, shining on your ebony hair. The only thing breaking this idyllic scene is a silent sobbing voice coming from your direction, with your broad shoulders shivering.

I can't watch you from this distance anymore. I hate to see you like this. You don't deserve to be destroyed, _anyone but you._

As I approach to you, step by step, I feel my heart pounding, so hard it almost hurts. After an uncertain amount of time I reach you, putting my hand lightly on the back of your neck, feeling you suddenly freeze, my fingers caressing your smooth skin.

I guess you recognised me, because you lower your tensed shoulders and your muscles relax a bit.

'Talk to me.' I whisper 'Please.'

Silence. All I can hear is the wind, blowing the leaves on the trees. It's still dawn, nobody is awake beside us. So I wait, patiently. I know it must be hard for you, I can't imagine how much.

When I start to think, you'll never speak up, I hear your vioce: deep and hoarse with hidden tears.

'Leave, Draco' you ask, almost beggingly.

I have no idea whether something had happened or not. All I want is to hold you close to me and help you through these times. So you don't have to face them alone. Just like you did, when I was bitter, lonely and broken. You're always there for me. I'm trying to do the same. Even though now it's not just the dept that makes me feel this way. It's _you_.

'You know very well I won't, not without you.'

You sigh. You don't turn to me or move, but I sit down, next to you. We stay like this for minutes, not even realising the time pass by.  
I turn my head to glance at you, biting your lower lip, lost again in your thoughts.  
Then I see your determined face and I know I won't have to wait for long now.

'I just...' you start, your voice trembling 'I don't know what is there to say.'

'Start with the reason you snuck out of the bed at this time of the day. Or rather the night.'

'Sometimes I think about how much privacy would I have if you weren't my roommate.'

'Sharing a bed doesn't help either.' I suggest, with a small smirk playing on my lips.

You finally look at me. Your skin is pale, cheeks reddish with some remaining tears shining in your emerald eyes. I catch my breath. Slowly I raise my hand, touching your trembling lips with my thumb. I can't look away.  
As I realise you will continue, I place my hand on yours, intertwining our fingers, as a reassurance.

'Why do you care about me so much?' you ask, with so much pain in your voice. 'You could do better. Much better. I'm not who I used to be. I'm broken. And well... look at me...' you whisper this last sentence, I'm barely able to make it out.

'I look at you. More often than you can imagine. More ofter than I care to admit.' I look away, resting my eyes on the peaceful surface of the Lake. 'I'm broken too, and I am quite certain I couldn't do better. That's not possible.' I close my eyes for a moment.

You shake your head in disbelief, turning away from me.

'I really don't want to take your time, the time I don't deserve.' you continue, whispering: 'I thought I would be dead by now. I should be _dead_. But I'm just a mess.'

'Harry' I say, gently stroking your chin to look up at me finally 'you deserve everything. I'm going to make you believe this one day.' I lean closer. Our lips are almost touching as I say: 'You are beautiful, in every possible way.'

Our lips are finally toucing.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe someday I'll write another songfic story, I'm not quite sure. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
